


plain friday

by Cancer



Series: Kink!Fest [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Consensual, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, Kinda, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Non-Sexual Submission, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Service Submission, Slavery, Sort of? - Freeform, There is NO non-con of any kind going on here, maybe not really, this is not what it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: He showers every morning, makes breakfast while he's still wet, puts it in a plate on the table and then just kneels next to the chair, waits for him to come down, pet his head, kiss his forehead and tell him to go get ready to go out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely sorry about this. The prompt for this week was slavery and I wanted so so bad to write slavery, but it's beyond me. I apologize to anyone in the lifestyle, if something is terribly wrong, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.  
> poorly beta'd just like everything I do, so if you see something that doesn't make sense, please do let me know. 
> 
> Please read the tags! I have the feeling this could look like abusive relationship material, but it's not, I swear, everything is consensual and everyone is happy about it, but if there is anything that you think you might not like, don't read!  
> There is not even real porn in here, because I'm lame like that. 
> 
> This belongs to the Kinky Fest on FB, if you wish to join, feel free to do so [https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/] it's in spanish, but we are more than happy to translate~  
> The kinks this week were: 3. Slavery  
> 40\. sensory deprivation/restrains (handcuffs, blindfolds)  
> 30\. being fingered while watching a movie  
> And as you can see, I'm terrible at coming up with things and this is what I ended up with, and I am still not even completely sure about the fandom, I can't never say sorry enough times...

Come Friday, he walks the house naked. It was never a requirement, but he likes to do it anyway, because they live far away from town, and going about naked makes it feel like it's not a secret they're keeping to themselves.

They talked about it a long time ago, when they found each other in that bar, after three years of silence. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, it was that they didn't really understand their relationship back then. He woke up the next morning, beside him, and everything made sense. Pieces put together. Whatever they've had before, it wasn't enough, like cold deep in their bones, too much and not what they were looking for.

 

He showers every morning, makes breakfast while he's still wet, puts it in a plate on the table and then just kneels next to the chair, waits for him to come down, pet his head, kiss his forehead and tell him to go get ready to go out. He has a plug for that, to stay open for as long as needed; and a special kind of lubricant for each day. On Tuesday he has to be extra warm; on Thursday he gets to be numb. Wednesday is the flavor day. But he doesn't know what day it is until he's told.

He opens himself up by the window, on his small dog bed, and then puts on his cock ring, takes the key in his mouth and gives it to his Master. He puts in the plug before going to work.

 

He doesn't go out as often as he used to. Doesn't find a reason to, most times. He goes grocery shopping twice a week, and doesn't talk to many people. He was never extremely social, and when he was, somehow always ended betrayed. He would rather stay home, go where his master takes him.

 

It was easy for him, to give up control. There was nothing he wanted to do for himself, and when they found each other again, the thing that finally made sense was to make him happy. He takes care of him. He makes him feel important.

 

So he stays home, cleans the house, waters the garden, feeds the hamsters. Sometimes his Master feels like having fun, so he ties his hands behind his back, a loose knot, and he has to do everything with his feet and his mouth.

 

He always asks him first.

 

"Would you be okay today, little thing?"

 

And he smiles, because after all this time Master should know he's not going to say no, but he's going to keep asking anyway. "Yes, Sir."

 

"Would you be okay if I tie you up today?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Do you think you can make cupcakes without your hands."

 

"Do you want to have cupcakes today, Sir?"

 

"Not really, I just want to know if you would be able," he laughs, because pushing him is what makes him happy.

 

"I will try, Sir." And he does. It takes him three days to get it right, but his Master lets him keep trying.

 

They go to the movies every Sunday. Fifteen minutes into the minute, his Master always asks, "Color?"

 

And he always answers, "Green."

 

He's open, loose and wet, his cock constricted by his cock ring, and in the darkness of the back room, in a movie that no one is watching, he gags him with his handkerchief and fingers him until he's crying. Rubs his lower back slowly, "Bend over for me, sweetheart," whispers in his ear. And he does, because it was a long time ago that he needed to question anything. Master always pushes inside with two fingers, pushes up until he finds his prostate and keeps going from there, works until four finger are inside and then starts pushing deeper and deeper, until half his hand is inside him and then backs up, cleans himself in the interior of his shirt. He is not allowed to come unless his Master's cock is inside him, and only when his Master commands. And he doesn't need to come otherwise.

Sometimes he only uses two fingers, and stays there until the movie is over, making circles on his prostate. And those days are worse. Those days he kisses his temple and tells him to wait for him when they get back home, then goes out and doesn't come back for hours. So he waits, kneeling at the door; naked, and desperate, and wanting so bad he wants to run outside and ask him to come back, but he can't, because his Master told him to wait. His Master said he was coming back.

 

And he does. He comes back and lifts his head, kisses him on the lips, picks him up and takes him to bed, tells him how precious he is, how good he did, how much he loves him, and lets him kiss his tears away. He knows, he has never been more powerful than in that moment.

 

Sometimes he would cover his eyes, hold his hand and take him outside, and it's those moments when he feels the most like he's not going at life in the blind.

Come Friday, Master gives him a collar and a number, and he knows he means forever.

 

 

 


End file.
